themannycenturionstheclashofkaijudofandomcom-20200215-history
Orochi Army
Darkness Army is the Virtual and Virus Type attributes and one of the most evilful Army in history and even also the Darkness Army faced many battles in Kaijudoaian War and even as also that Darkness Army have of evil deeds to rule the Veil as even also It was led by Orochimaru and Darkspella and also even that this Army was very unallowful to able to defeat Kaijudo Dragons and rule their own Veil Planet Leaders Orochimaru Darkspella August Mages High Mage Atenza High Mage Martis High Mage Secmeton Officers Tactimon Blastmon Lilithmon Sevrant Marjoram, Messiah's Revival Killer Noise Maracas Foreign Ways God Kaikai Masters Master Lex Master Bee Master Desaad Master Savage Master Ivy Master Z-one Naval Officers Pirateman Black Manta Captain Corn Liliana Generals Kronkos, General of Fear Dorbickmon Splashmon General Cryptor Zamielmon NeoVamdemon Olegmon Gravimon Death Romanoff the 5th, Demonic Eye General Commanders Neptunmon Hunters The Huntsman Katella Masked Figure Duelist Doctors Doctor Wily Doctor Masquerade Umbral Witch Doctor Doctor Nefarious Soldiers and Mounts Armored Guard Grave Worm Choten's Minion Sound Ninjas Voltura's Flighters Umbral's Drones Tallis's Officermans Darkspella's Guards Darkspella's Soldiers Huntclans Nindroid Min-Droid Nindroid Warrior Fire Nation Soldiers Black Manta's Henchmen Darkspella's Minion Legions Sportsmaster Wizard Viktor Dark Phantom Carmelita Aves Fortuno Scorm Spinlyn Bud Flud/The Liquidator Equinox Killer Croc Killer Moth Scarecrow Scream Queen Saguralon the Blaster King Koopa Zebul Baal Orion Sigma Dark Master Zorc Slo-Mo Lockdown Antasma Lysandre Rex Bombardier Hades Cerberus Detroit Techno Brahmin Oil Slick Humonculon Ken Aaron Archer Master Disaster Deacon No Heart Alexander Carnahan Vertrix Utopia Violet Ray Devack Firefly Professor Tallis Prometheus Black Miss Kirumi Menta Dread Joker Gregoria, Princess of Malevolence Titan Shadow Darkshade Berkana Yesman The Master Zakira Tania Wuya Fire Lord Wotan Baron Zemo Count Bleck Tiaramisu Alien Father Von Nebula Bane Hollow Ra's al Ghul Hook Black Phantom Black Spider Ghoul Ginus, the All-Destroying Fear Lord Jakob Jason the Joker Zorc Necrophades Mr. Match Empress Megaria Morganthe Widowkeeper Paradox Death Adder Members Shachihoko ( Leader ) Mars Red Viper Jupiter Snakeman Laserbeak Onsen Rotor Waspix Jawblade Scorpio ( Darkness Army ) Fangz Zaku Abumi Soundwave Pythor Chumsworth Dirt Boss Dark Sonic Terra Condor Dosu Kinuta Tayuya Ann Lightbane The Backson Xanadu Brawl Speeda Demon Spade Magnes Call Orochi Yumama Garcia Blast Off Roman Goodwin Ash Imelda Blackout Lugnut Topman Cyclonis Repton Vexy Bonecrusher Francis Eviluder Geminiman Drillman Doopliss Kin Tsuchi Peeskwhy Perfect Misty Tredwell Yeva Spiderkeeper Jack Spicer Delicious El Rio Zoe Aves Beelzemon Never Hendrix King Croacus Bonechill Fracktail Carly Carmine Jackal Wolfsbane Greiger Scrapper Luigi Dimentio Semimaru Love Medea Dom Pyro Long Haul Hackus Mixmaster Bura Huntsgirl Heller Telegonus Kidōmaru Mala Mala Jong ( Character ) O' Chunks Combustion Man One-Eyed Jack Tuppence Terror Thunder Spark Tommy Terror Kaijudo Mong Kong Chase Young Cygnus Wing Apollo Flame Kalin Kessler Meltdown Widow Vivian Sparkman Azula Cheshire Nitroblast Raw-Jaw Shelly Libra Balance Jack Corvus Gemini Spark Crown Thunder Oasis Mr.L Carny Wolf Woods Diamond Ice Barricade Queen Virgo Minoru Koiwai Corroder Queen Ophiuchus Prince Maurice, the Merciless Princess Pollyanna of Green Gables Vavelle Chi Thunder XPlode Splitface Voltix Chompy Mage Wolfgang Knackcase Osamurai Van Osamu Atsushi Tracking Raou Kyokumaru Reina Jetbug Toxic Reapa Drilldozer Noteble Members Don Kinoff, Mystic Light Doll Pierr, Psycho Doll Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet Wreck-Gar Rayule Multi-Card Monty Robby Rotten Heehaw, Caterpillar Rider Spittor Trixo, Wicked Doll Ikaruga Fukuro Lupa, Poison-Tipped Doll Emily, Injection Doll Rabiol, Forgetting Doll Vidaldus Taka Seiya Kubo Corrupted Army Creatures The Reviled ( defeated by Manny ) Bronze-Arm Renegade ( captured by Manny ) Aqua Trickster ( free by Manny ) Bad Apple ( banished by Asuma ) Sabotage Worm ( taken down by Dumon and Minevramon ) Warbringer Poseidon ( taken down by Nasch ) Enslaved Flametropus ( taken down by Alito ) Seneschal, Choten's Lieutenant ( defeated by Hellrush ) Essence Shade ( defeated by Merag ) Forgotten Chief ( defeated by Killer B ) Ballistic Skyterror ( taken doiwn by Trey ) Tainted Quartz ( defeated by Girag ) Blitz Commando ( bainshed by Naruto and Tails ) Choten's Stalker Sphere ( defeated by Neji, Rock Lee and Espio ) Fallen Keeper ( captured by Manny ) General Charzon ( taken down by Girag and Beracules ) Captive Squill ( defeated by Sonic ) Skyvolt Mech ( captured by Manny ) Vicious Squillace Scourge ( banished by Vector ) Luminar Unleashed ( defeated by Black Beetle ) Octobot Infiltrator ( defeated by Master Nadia ) Deathtongue Leech ( taken by Manny and Harp ) Humonguru ( banished by Ray ) Few Unnamed Corrupted Creatures Darkness Army Creatures Attribute Members Death Head Caucus Silver Rythm Gang Demon Card Dueling Games Teams Team Darkness Army Team Death Head Caucus Team Silver Rythm Gang Team Demon Card Gallery DarknessArmyShogun2013.PNG Darkness Corruption Banner.png Category:Attributes Category:Main Attributes Category:Evil Attributes Category:Allied Attributes Category:Element Attributes Category:Hybrid Attributes Category:Five Allied Attributes Category:Independent Attributes Category:Antagonist Attributes Category:Duel Masters School Attributes Category:School Attributes